Titan
Titan is a moon of the planet Saturn. It is also the planet's largest moon and has a very dense atmosphere. Fiction ''The Transformers'' cartoon Titan was home to a race of blue-skinned humanoids whose society was dominated by a caste of corrupt astrologer priests (led by Jero) that used a false "sky god" (actually a statue with movable arms) to frighten the masses into submission. Astrotrain arrived on Titan and declared himself a god, with the intention of forcing the Titanians to mine energy crystals on the Decepticons' behalf. Several Autobots showed up and defeated Astrotrain and the astrologer priests who had aligned themselves with him, leaving the rebel leader Talaria to begin building a more enlightened society. Later, the moon was terraformed (no mention of what happened to the natives). It then became home to a secret Quintesson base. Three of the Technobots flew to investigate, but were shot down by Abominus and crashed on its surface. Their comrades eventually rescued them; repaired, the team defeated the Terrorcons and compelled the Quints to flee. ''Zone'' Metrotitan was built on Titan. ''Space Battleship Yamato'' Titan has an atmosphere similar to that of Earth's but much colder due to its distance from the Sun. Plants and fungi that are edible to humans can be found frozen in Titan's ice. The moon has an abundance of metal deposits, including the rare substance cosmonite ("Space Destroyer Yukikaze Sleeps in the Ice Field"). ''Transformers: Universe'' Titan was home to a race of blue-skinned humanoids whose society was dominated by a caste of corrupt astrologer priests (led by Jero) that used a false "sky god" (actually a statue with movable arms) to frighten the masses into submission. Titan is the visited by the Axalon. War on Titan: The War on Titan is not defined in origin or participants though both times that it is axiomatic to the plot of a session the characters involved has been the victims of medical experimentation: Gren, in Jupiter Jazz Part II, describes being imprisoned on charges of espionage and treason shortly after his return from Titan. He goes on to describe his deteriorating mental state as the reason that he was given an experimental antipsychotic that resulted in a hormonal imbalance causing Gynecomastia. In Knockin' on Heaven's Door, Vincent Volaju served in the conflict on Titan until being placed into Dr. Mendolo al-Hedia's nanomachine research program. The resulting experimentation caused Vincent to lose his memory as well as hallucinate massive swarms of butterflies that appeared to be made of light. The combination of memory loss and hallucination caused a psychotic break when Vincent became unable to differentiate reality from hallucination and dreaming. Characters Serving in the War: Vicious: Though his rank and side in the conflict are unknown Gren describes him as a great soldier Gren: Rank and affiliation unknown – imprisoned for espionage Vincent Volaju: Mars Army, Special Forces. Drafted in 2060, joined Special Forces in 2062. Reached the rank of First Sergeant before being declared legally dead in the War on Titan II in 2068. Electra Ovirowa: Mars Army, Special Forces. Rank is unknown though she is described as having a close romantic relationship to Vincent following his placement into Mendelo’s program. After serving in the military Ovirowa found work as a private security contractor for Curious Medical, the corporation that funded Mendelo Al-Hedia’s research. Symbolism: Titan seems to exist in the series as a symbol of corruption, particularly military and government. It is depicted both in the series and the movie as being monochromatic and barren desert-scape; the lack of definition in the conflict as well as Titan’s apparent lack of resources leads us to question what it is that the war is being fought over in the first place. Volaju describes Titan in Knocking on Heaven's Door saying “There were no enemies there, just soldiers killed to test nanomachines…” Category:Moons Category:Solar System Category:Saturnian Moons